Finn and Marcy
by katluver458
Summary: Post-Great Mushroom War A/U where 18 year old Finn has to take care of 6 year old half-Demon/half-Vampire Marceline ; Based off of chubby-albino-panda's pictures over on dA
1. You Are My Sunshine

She's crying in her sleep again, holding on to that stuffed purple bear they'd found in that old abandoned toy store a few weeks ago. Holding on so tight to Hambo that her tiny knuckles are a bright, painful white. They should be a light gray.

There are no actual tears, but a pitiful whining and the occasional sniffle, but he knows she's crying all the same. He may be only human, but his senses have been forced to heighten and adapt to the intense conditions due to the war that destroyed his people. Plus she's like family, and you can just tell with family.

Schwabl — the Zombie puppy they'd found at a junkyard — blinked slowly, watching as the boy stood up, prodded at the fire, then made his way over to them, crouching down and patting his head, whispering what a good dog he was for keeping watch. The dog never slept, and when he himself did? It was only when they were in the safety of an enclosed building, for no more than a half hour.

With mutants now running amuck, they never stayed in one place too long.

The only reason they were stopped here, in what used to be an R.V. Park, was because the little girl needed her rest, her own special brand of mutant or not.

Boy, oh boy, the day her Vampiric abilities came in was like something out of a horror movie. Well, for him at least. She was giggling and squealing and just plain elated that it'd finally happened. So very different from the child in front of him.

"…Dad…Daddy…." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he frowned. Those were the first words he'd heard her say the day they found eachother after the bombs stopped falling, but no one was around. She swore up and down that her daddy was alive! That he was going to come back for her! Honest!

Well that was almost a year ago.

When or if his charge's father showed up, he was definitely getting a piece of the teen's mind and probably a few good punches to the face for leaving. She wouldn't appreciate it if he hacked him to pieces, so he'd have to leave his sword behind.

The half-breed whimpered again, and he inched closer, putting a calloused hand under her head and the other under the bend of her legs so he can pick her up in one easy motion. Once she's settled in the crook of his arm, he let himself fall back the last few inches so he's sitting down, but the force ends up jolting her awake. "Nn — F…Finn…?" She slurred, a tired eye cracking open to look up at him.

"It's alright, Marcy…I'm here now, so go back to sleep…." He brushed her sweat-drenched bangs away from her face. That must've been one heck of a nightmare.

Her grip on the bear only tightened, and she shook her head.

The young man patted her gently, trying to calm her, and he hm'd in thought. "Would it help if I sang you that song? Y'know — The one that your mom taught you?" He finally asked. She nodded in agreement, snuggling deeper against him.

He grinned a goofy grin at her, clearing his throat obnoxiously until he heard the ghost of her laugh. "Well alrighty then! Schwabl, you'd better not howl at me again to get me to shut up!" The pup just tipped his head, tail swishing lazily when he heard his young owner laugh again, a little louder this time. That was much better.

When things calmed down, he readjusted his hold on her so they were both a little more comfortable, and he kissed her forehead. He knows the song by heart now.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._"

By the time the song is finished, she's fast asleep. Much more peaceful than before.

Maybe he should wait to tell her that he was dying….


	2. Abadeer

(A/N - Howdyhowdyhowdy! Got some awesome feedback from you guys over the past few days, and I'm pretty sure this isn't exactly what you were expecting, but I figure it gets the point across more directly than an actual story type format

-shrug- My brain works kinda weird

oH AND LITTLE SIDE NOTE ; Some chapters follow directly after one another, others will just be scattered about through the time line. I'm letting what inspires me influence what goes on, but then again, who doesn't?)

* * *

_"M'lord...?"_

_"What is it, bug?"_

_"Sir...We -"_

_"Get on with it! Can't you see I'm a little busy?"_

_"W-We've found her, Sire."_

_"Her who?"_

_"Y-Your daughter."_

_"Alive?"_

_"W-Well, y-yes, but..."_

_"What about her mother?"_

_"...She didn't make it, your unholiness..."_

_"THEN HOW IS MARCELINE SURVIVING?!"  
_

_"Uh...Mm..."_

_"SPEAK."_

_"A h-human, sir...He's t-taking care of her."_

_"...Cancel the rest of today's torture."_

_"Where are you going...?"_

_"Topside."_


	3. Lady and the Tramp

Finn had a dog once.

The boy got his furry friend when he was young. Well, younger, anyways. He was about seven years old, give or take a few. A family friend's dog had some puppies and he got the pick of the litter. His parents kept promising he could get a pet, but only now were they honoring that serious responsibility.

There wasn't all that much to pick from, though, just two tiny identical males. Little pudgy yellow things.

He sat down in the middle of the kitchen floor quietly, or about as quiet as a kid picking out a pet could be, scratching behind the mom's, Margaret, ears while her sons wobbled around on unsteady paws.

His own mother told him to be patient and wait for one of the mutt pups to pick him. Dogs have this sixth sense about their owners, she said, so they had to be the one to choose you. Still, it felt like he was waiting forever! Maybe he just wasn't cut out to own a pet yet...All the kids in his class had a pet! Even that jerk kid, Tiffany! Well, his cat was really old and mean, so she didn't really count, but still.

Then, finally, one of them literally rolled right into his lap with some of the biggest brown eyes ever.

The dogs owner said he was the younger male because he was a bit on the puny side compared to the other, but Finn didn't care about that. He had a dog! Guess good things do come to those who wait.

The puppies were already six weeks old, both parents knowing he wouldn't want to have to wait to take one once he met them, and a name and short car ride later, Jake was brought to his new home and settled in, given his own doggy bed and plenty of toys to keep himself busy while he was at school.

Those two were about as close as a boy and his dog could get, brothers under the skin...Er...Fur.

He and Jake went on out of this world adventures together, rescuing damsels in distress and always being the town heroes, or just going down to the park to play in the creek or sleep in the sun.

One time when Finn was about thirteen years old, Jake disappeared in the middle of the night. He'd slipped out of his collar when he was let out and jumped the fence, gone. His parents didn't know how to break the news to him, keeping him stalled long enough until they could break it to him that afternoon.

He cried for two hours straight when he heard about his partner in crime.

Three days later, a girl with pink hair and a stick of gum in her mouth showed up at his doorstep with one of the Missing Dog flyers he put all over the place, along with Jake himself! She said he was hanging around her house with her Cocker Spaniel, Lady. The sly dog went and found himself a girlfriend when he was out and about. Nevertheless, everyone was happy to be back where they belonged.

And as it usually happens, the two hounds eventually had their own litter of mutt pups to take care of.

Finn and the girl, Bonnibel, or Bonni for short, helped their dogs with their brood, finding all five good homes and becoming fast friends, hanging out after school, helping eachother with projects and homework...

They were never officially together, but everyone could see it plain as day. He was the hero, she the princess.

It didn't last though, the girl moving away because of her dad finding a new job, and long distance relationships aren't the same after really seeing eachother. He was pretty heartbroken and holed up in his room for a couple days, phone calls becoming less and less frequent as she settled into her new life.

Jake passed away in his sleep by his master's feet four years later, a grizzled old dog who'd lived a full life.

That was about a year or two before the first bombs fell. The boy's not exactly sure of what the timeframe was anymore, just the total chaos as the end of the world broke out all around him.

He's certain Bonni and Lady are dead, her from the destruction and her pet of old age, just like her mate. Their pups and owners? Gone too. He's thankful his best friend isn't around to live through this nightmare like him and Marceline and Schwabl. He wouldn't have been able to cope because despite their daredevil history, the dog was a chicken deep down. He and the poodle are complete opposites.

That little girl loves that Zombie so much, and seeing them play any chance they get gives him hope and the strength to go on. He's not that sick yet. He can make it long enough to make sure she'll live.

Somehow, someway, they're going to survive.


	4. Jack Frost

(A/N - Hey guys it's been awhile!

New chappy finally and I promise I won't take so long to give you the next one. I've been crazy busy lately -u-'

Also, something just feels weird with this one...Idk maybe I'm taking on a different writing style? Man I hope not AUUGH Consistancy's always been a problem with me omg

Maybe you guys can help me figure out what's up . )

* * *

"Hey, Finn?" The youngster was perched high up in the gnarled branches of a dead tree, swinging back and forth like a monkey while Schwabl lay guard at it's old, scrawny trunk, staring out into the distance.

"Yeah?" The boy piped up, sword splayed across his lap. Better to be safe than sorry. "What's up, booger?"

Her response was immediate, "Ew! That's gross!" A wild squeal from her lungs, and she scrambled even further down her almost-unfortunate playground, now hanging by her legs so she could see him better. It's not like she was in any danger of falling and hurting herself, what with her flying abilities.

"Nuh-uh! You and boogers totes aren't gross." His voice was light, but obviously strained, now on his feet out of force of habit with this deepset need to keep her safe. It seemed like that was at the forefront of his mind all the time now. That, and memories of how things used to be. He can never dwell too long or it made his chest ache. Even now, a hollow sort of numb started sinking into his mind, body, everywhere.

"Well...You're gross!"

The look on her face, little nose scrunched up, brows furrowed just right and - How did she know how to make him feel better?! He's laughing like an idiot, slight belly pudge cramping up under his shirt.

No more than a minute later and he's left a coughing, hacking mess, gasping for air.

It's been getting worse...And he's afraid she's starting to catch on. She left her goofing off to stand beside him, a hand on his leg to offer some comfort until he could compose himself. "Finn..." A hushed whimper, and he held up a finger for another second, then patted her head to try and chase away her fears.

Finally, despite being a little weak, he gave her a grin. "Heh...So what were you gonna say, tater?"

"Huh?" An ear flicked under her hair, confused, then a light clicked in her head and she gasped, pushing at him until he fell back so she could crawl in his lap. "Did I tell you I was with somebody before you found me?"

The boy squinted. "Somebody...Else...? Like who? Better not be a friend of your poppy's!" He warned.

"Nah, I don't think Daddy knew him." She explained. The girl was still totally convinced the Demon Lord would come to get her soon, but her guardian already told her how he felt about him, how wrong and neglectful he was being. It's been the spark of many arguments between them, time-outs, the only sour parts of whatever they have here. She's still too young to understand, but maybe she'll get it someday.

That 'knew' definitely had him worried though, and he repositioned her, putting Hambo in her arms. She latched on instantly, sinking into his hold, the steady beat of his heart a welcome. "What do you mean?"

"He's dead now." The child murmured, voice even more muffled what with her face squished into the doll. Oh.

That's exactly what he was afraid of. Death was something inevitable, especially with the war, but for somebody like her, so new and lost even with his God awful attempt at guidance...It wasn't right. "Aw, jeez...I'm sorry you had to see that, Marcy." He licked his lips, bouncing her a bit to cheer her back up.

"S'okay." She shrugged lamely. "He was old and sick and I figured he didn't wanna be alone. I know I didn't wanna be."

"You remember his name?" He questioned gently.

"Uh...Kinda." Memories. A dark cave, jumbled words, crazed laughter. "Sometimes he said Simon, sometimes he said Ice King. He had a crown with him, but he wouldn't let me near it. He was kinda weird."

"Marcy!" Finn picked her up and held her out away from him, a goofy-stern look on his face. "That's not nice!"

"Sorry." She faked a pout, complete with an obnoxious sniffling, but she couldn't keep it up for very long, starting to squirm and wriggle around, wanting to make a break for freedom if he wasn't going to be nice and just hold her. They haven't been able to find a good spot to nap yet and it's starting to show.

"It's okay." He reassured, matching her tone just to see her do that thing she always does with her tongue when she's - There it was! It made her look like a lizard, and lizards are cool, but on a pissed off little girl it's one of the cutest things he's ever seen, whether that kid is a half deadly monster ready to tear his face off or not. He sighed and huffed a laugh at her. "You're a good girl, y'know that?"

"Nuh-uh! I'm a tough Vampire Queen!" Marceline whooped, throwing her arms up, claws and fangs bared at him ready to prove her point. She didn't survive this long on nothing but luck, after all!

"You can be both, can't'cha?" He brought her back to him, tickling at her sides with his free hand.

"Nope!"


	5. Daddy Dearest

(A/N - See, that wait wasn't so bad now was it? 3 I'm thinking I can wrap this up in a couple more chapters, so definitely keep your eyes peeled!)

* * *

"D-Dad?"

Wait - What?

They'd just been walking along in the cool of the evening, the best time of day for travel. Despite the constant smog clouding the sun, things would still burn pretty easily down here on the surface, including them.

All of a sudden, a little ways ahead, there was some kind of blur. Too quick and sure of itself to be a mutant.

Still, why the heck was Schwabl freaking out so bad if it wasn't one of those monsters? The Zombie puppy's cottony fur was sticking out so bad it looked like he was two sizes too big. "Marcy...Stay behind me and don't say anything. Understand?" Finn muttered, nudging her back so she was hidden.

Sword at the ready, they kept moving, the best thing to do whether it was a - highly unlikely - friend or most certainly foe, yet the closer they got to eachother, the more defined this newcomer became. Tallish, maybe in a suit? Dark blue skin, pointed ears...They looked kind of like his ward. He felt a flinch, a squeak, and the girl peeked around his legs, definite recognition in her eyes. "Daddy!" She repeated.

"Hi, sweetheart." He drawled. "I came back, remember? Just like I promised."

**_What?!_**

Before he knew what was happening, the half-Vampire was tearing across the barren landscape to the Demon Lord, crouched, arms open. "M-Marceline!" Finn choked. "Marceline, stop!" Stronger that time, albeit desperate.

Skidding to a halt, force of habit to listen to him, she turned around to face the teen. "But...It's my dad."

"C...Come back here. Now." She blinked, looked between them, but only when Hunson gave a snort and a defiant nod did she move, returning to the human's side. Glaring across the way, he bent down, a hand on her head. "Just...Hang out, stay cool. Lemme talk to him, make sure he checks out, y'know?"

The child huffed, crossed her arms with a pout. "He's my daddy, Finn! He wouldn't hurt me."

The boy sighed, looking around for some kind of other excuse to get her away. Her dog was still pretty ticked, so...Perfect. She'd do anything for him. Jerking a thumb at the pup, he muttered "Schwabl looks like he's gotta go take care of bizz, so why don't you take him over there behind those bushes? Privacy an' all." Silence, but eventually she nodded, hissing away the smile he gave her before they got out of sight.

Now alone, the two wasted no time closing the distance, sizing eachother up. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face, Abadeer. Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't hack you to pieces right here, right now."

"I can give you three, mortal. Oh look, there's one there." Seriously? He's gonna play the mortality card? "I'm deathless. You couldn't kill me even if I wanted you to." He continued, scratching the inside of an ear with his pinky claw. What was with this guy? Did he think this was some kind of stupid game?

All of a sudden, that lazy smile of his dropped. Reason number three. "You don't know how to take care of my daughter."

He knew he should be absolutely terrified, but that feeling died a long time ago, nothing but pain and anger in it's wake. "And you think you do? Leaving a kid alone in the middle of a war is taking care of her?!"

"She was with her mother." The Demon pointed out, his selfish pride trying to justify itself about little Marcy.

"Her mom's gone!"

The Nightosphere's ruler froze, blinked.

"I know. Which is why it's time for her to come home with me."

Okay, so maybe now he's a little spooked, heart jumping in his throat at the thought of truly being alone after all that's happened...Losing her... Fists balled at his sides, his blue eyes were dark with pent up emotion. "...No." He all but growled. "You...You're not gonna take her away from me. Not now, not ever!" Voice surprisingly strong and steady, he took a step forward, undeterred by the possible danger.

"But -" The lord never did get the chance to finish what he was saying, a swift left hook to the jaw.

"Do you know how long she waited for you? How...How many nightmares she had? And for what? A dirtball old man?!" Finn snarled, sword now shoved up against the taller creature's throat. It really was too bad he couldn't die.

A long, agonizing silence, unspoken challenges sparked like lightning between them. Eventually, his better half forced him to back off, shove the man away instead. "Get outta here. Now." That was the only warning he'd get. Demons can still bleed, after all. With a wild screech, Hunson Abadeer vanished.

But judging by that last look in his sickly yellow eyes? This was nowhere near over. He'd be back. Soon.

The boy fell back on his butt in the dirt, fingers digging under his hat up into his hair, trying to stop an oncoming coughing fit. Just...Breathe. Calm down. You still got some time to think of something until she -

"What happened? Where's dad?" A little voice said.

Looking over his shoulder at her, he stood up slowly, feeling way older than just eighteen. "He, uh..." Uh-oh. She's giving him that look. The one that made his heart melt and insides twist up. Jeez she's good at that. Reaching behind him, he pulled Hambo out of the safety of his pack, holding it out to her. If he was going to do the right thing and be honest with her, then she's going to want it before they're finished.

"C'mere, tater. I wanna tell you a story."


End file.
